


Mr. Loverman

by CLEO_wobber



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLEO_wobber/pseuds/CLEO_wobber
Summary: Pretty much is the last part of the manga, But i twisted it just so i can make people cry.What did Eiji do ten years later? Was there still love in him? Was he able to do anything? Or was Eiji just a walking around with feelings of numbness.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Mr. Loverman

_Ten years later..._

_If time had a feeling it was definitely loneliness_

_Loss of feeling_

_Numbness_

Ten years later.

Eiji couldn’t shake off the feeling of his friend dying. 

Although this friend wasn’t just anyone. This friend who smiled rarely, but when he did it was genuine.

It was a feeling Eiji couldn’t seem to shake. Everyday he would walk around trying to look for his friend. A friend who would never be there. A friend who had already spent their time living. Eiji’s long jet black hair flowed behind him as he walked up and down streets of New York taking pictures. He was a photographer. 

As the tallish man entered the house, Eiji was sure he heard his _friend's_ voice and turned around.

“Aslan!” He was startled to see someone there. A tall muscular person. “Oh… Sing…” Sing was a friend he met back when he was in New York for his first time. He was the one friend that was still there for him. 

“Eiji.” The person replied. He walked up the stairs leading up to the house and entered, shutting the door. “Eiji… You can’t forget about him. Can you?” Sing wasn't expecting anything from Eiji at first. 

Eiji turned around and smiled. His hand went up to take out his ponytail. Eiji then shook his head as tears fell. “No. I feel like I've been searching for a very long time and I can’t seem to find him.” He yanked out his hair tie and let his hair fall along his face.

“It's because he’s not here.” The Chinese man spoke to Eiji. “Just forget about him already! It's only hurting you!” Sing rushed over and grabbed the collar of his friend's shirt and slammed his back onto the wall. Eiji groaned out in pain and looked up at him. 

“I cant…” Eiji said with tears streaming down his cheeks. His hand clenched into fists as he wanted to fight back, because he knew he was going to lose. Sing let go and looked at him. He set a hand on Eiji’s shoulder. 

“He's not out there. He is not going to just appear.” Sing did have a point. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Eiji just didn't want to accept it. Even after ten years. 

“Eiji! Stop trying to tell yourself that he is alive. Because he's not!” Sing turned walking away slamming the door shut. 

“Why did I tell myself seeing him was going to be ok. He's lost it!” Sing looked at the house as he spoke to no one. He then set his head back now and left. 

Eiji turned to see his dog laying down in its bed. “Hi Buddy…” He said walking over and giving a pet to the dog. He proceeded to enter his photography room, where he would edit and post his pictures. Eiji pulled out an old box of photos. “Sorry for keeping you away for so long…” He opened the box that had a thousand picture of a male with longish hair that stopped a bit past his chin. The blond locks and green eyes staring back at the camera as his picture was taken. Eiji pulled out one. The male was sitting shirtless on the couch. His blond messy hair and green eyes pierced Eiji as he looked at the image. 

“Ash Lynx… He was no lynx… rather a lost leopard searching for freedom.” He held the picture to his chest. “His real name. Aslan. It means _Dawn_...” Eiji smiled, cherishing the picture. He set the image down and pulled out a envelop. It had a letter in it. Long a sweet. It was to Ash Lynx, or rather Aslan Jade Callenreese. Ash never went by his real name. His name was given to him because of how sly and lynx like he acted. Eiji opened the letter slowly and saw blood stains on it. 

“His blood.” He re-read the letter for the first time in ten years. His heart began to ache. His body started to shake and his eyes widened. That day…. Hurt.

  
  


_“Hey Eiji… We have some news.” His mother spoke to him. “Ash… Has passed away. He got...hurt... He was found at the New York public library. It was too late, son.” His mom saw Eiji grab his shirt. Eiji leaned down, throwing a hand over his mouth._

_“I’m going to be sick!” Eiji rushed and slammed himself in the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and called ~Aslan~ on his phone._

_“Ash!!” He waited until it went to voicemail._

_“Hey this is Ash couldn’t come to the phone, call another time.” The voicemail went off. This made Eiji start to huff out in madness._

_“No… NOO!!!” Eiji stood up throwing his phone to the ground. He looked at the mirror and slammed his fist into them as the mirror crack'd, Eiji pulled away. “ASH!! NO! NO!” He grabbed his broken phone and called his friend Max._

_“MAX TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!!”_

_“Eiji… Please. Calm down-“ Before Max could say anything it was cut out._

_Eiji threw his phone before he could finish. This time it broke completely. The door was instantly thrown open. Ibe, Eiji’s older friend who taught him about photography, walked in to see Eiji crying on the bathroom floor._

_“Take me to… New York… He's waiting. Ash is waiting for me to take him to japan…”_

_“Eiji. Ash is. Gone.” Ibe had to be as blunt as ever with him or he would never know._

_“No!” Eiji stood up and glared at Ibe. “He’s not! He’s… waiting. He’s waiting for me!”_

From the moment Eiji left for New York Ibe knew he wasn’t going to return to Japan. 

Eiji smiled at the note. The day he was leaving America for the first time he gave Sing the note so he could go to the library and give it to Ash. 

It was a day like today. The snow was falling but there was bright sun gleaming down the city. In the letter Eiji sent was a plane ticket to Japan. Ash always asked about going there but… never got the chance. 

Eiji stood up and looked down at the picture and threw the note down. He walked over to his closet and threw on a white cardigan and grabbed another hair tie. He set his hair into a ponytail and set on his round glasses. He stood up slipping on his shoes and walked to the door. “Guard the house for me Buddy.” He smiled at the dog who wagged its tail. 

Today, the weather took a turn. The leaves had already fallen. New York seemed to be getting colder. The snow fell softly, landing on the ground. Eiji walked down the same old road. His glasses at the bridge of his nose. You could see his breath. He always lived so close to the New York Public Library but never went in. As Eiji walked down roads he felt his body become weaker. He stood right outside the elegant building. The long steps leading up to the library were covered in snow. The building wasn’t closed but not many people entered or exited. The stone building up the library seemed to be cracked in places, and rusted on the outside. You could tell the place was old by its looks. Although it reminded Eiji of one thing. The day he first entered the library ten years ago, it was a day to remember. 

_It was quiet like always. Eiji walked in and saw a male with blond hair. The male had glasses and a turtleneck on. He sat there so peacefully as he read._

When Eiji looked up at the building before going in it felt like he had overcome a step in his life. He tried to avoid this place at all cost because it reminded him of Ash Lynx. He walked in to see some people reading and others studying. Eiji walked in with his head up and looked for a chair. He saw _it._ The chair Ash had died in… A chair in which Eiji would see Ash sit in as he read quietly. Eiji walked over and touched the chair. The wood under his fingertips felt the same. With his other hand he covered his mouth to avoid making a sound as he cried silently to himself. Eiji slid to his knees and moved his hand from his mouth to his shirt to grasp it. 

“ _Aslan…”_ His voice was crisp. He looked up and saw light glowing through the windows. 

The walk home was silent. Entering the house with very little effort Eiji sat on his couch and took off his glasses as he leaned his head back. 

*

*

*

About a month or so later there was a photography contest. You could post any work in the gallery, and people would be able to see them. Eiji entered the contest and posted a few different photos.

But… At the very back of the gallery there was a picture hanging up. It was titled “Dawn” In the picture was a boy with blond hair and green eyes. The boy in the picture looked to be very peaceful, like he was sleeping or praying. The side of his face was gently lit by the morning sun. 

“So this was Ash?” A younger girl looked up at her friend. Sing nodded as tears streamed down his face. “He looks very beautiful. Was Ash… Eiji’s lover?”

Sing looked down at the girl. “He was far more than that. Which doesn’t mean the relationship was sexual, because it wasn’t. But they did love each other.” Sing kneeled down to the girl. “They were connected to each other, soul to soul.” Sing stood up and ruffled the girl’s hair. “Come on Aki… Lets go.” 


End file.
